ThunderClan Layout
I d e n t i t y Personal Name - Sunpool Past Names - Sunkit, Sunpaw Nicknames - Sun, Sunny Gender - Female, She/Her Age - Twenty-Two Moons Sexual Orientation - Heterosexual Romantic Orientation - Heteromantic Roleplay Status - Alive, Currently Inactive Roleplayer - [[User: River Whistles|'Riverwhistler']] Past Residencies - N/A Current Residence - N/A Rank - Warrior Mentor To - N/A Mate To - N/A A p p e a r a n c e Build Sunpool is a Turkish Angora mix; although a large portion of that bloodline has been inter-crossed and mixed with other such feral lineages and breeds. However, she still retains a slender-boned physique with long, lithe legs, a supple frame and delicate lines; a trademark of the Turkish Angora. Petite and thin, Sunpool has a rather slight appearance with little to no visibility of any muscle, however she is just a touch taller than the average she-cat, giving off the faint illusion of being a tad bigger than she actually is. Another helpfully deceiving characteristic is her long-haired coat, which helps to keep her lissome build partially hidden, save for her shoulders and legs. Her paws are little but sure, steady and quick, and a long, feathery tail adds to a keen sense of agility and balance. Sunpool's facial structure is bit shapely with more narrow cheek bones, while her muzzle is long and softly rounded at the nose. Her curved ears are willowy and tall, while her eyes are largely almond-shaped and expressively clear. Framing her face are long, silvery whiskers that only help to punctuate her graceful image. Colors Sunpool's pelt is mainly colored by an ashen gray with hints of darker gray and black shading the points of her body. White splashes the underside of her muzzle, chest as well as underbelly. Adorned with white paws, a thin line of a facial marking and whitened ears, she is patched with differing neutral hues as striking ribbons of night-like stripes streak her fur in the mackerel tabby pattern. Sunpool's eyes are a lightly mild tone of sunbeam yellow, while flecks of brightened highlights frame her orbs. Surrounding her pupils are thin, pale rings of muted green that can especially be seen beneath sunlight. Her gaze may occasionally appear liquid-like due to the softened shade of green-tipped yellow that paints her eyes; and this water-like appearance may be strengthened depending on her expression. Various other markings decorate her fur and intertwine within her tabby stripes in patches or dots, contributing to a nicely colored and patterned coat already. C H A R A C T E R Hint: Click the ➴''' '''Positive ➴ Sunpool appears to possess a naturally calm, steady-minded disposition. Little to nothing can manage to visibly irritate or upset her; and even if she were truly agitated she does her best to make sure she doesn't appear that way. Cool-headed and equipped with a silvery voice, her unruffled nature can help to keep those around her even-tempered as well. A bit of a smooth talker, she has no problem speaking and/or reassuring others, is always openly willing to talk or add a bit of verbal humor to a tense situation, and overall has a touch of a wry yet well-intended sense of optimism. She loves to keep everyone around her in bright spirits, and as such she tries her best to make everyone feel comfortable by putting out an outwardly warm and affable demeanor. She does her best to make others feel included even in the smallest of activities and enjoys putting a smile or earning a laugh out of her Clanmates. Sunpool's untroubled demeanor lends her a good sense of fairness, patience and an open mind, which gives her the ability to try and look past first impressions as well as drop personal grudges if she needs to. For that matter, Sunpool can usually think with a clear sense of logic and is able to set her inner feelings aside for the sake of doing what she believes to be just and right. Task-driven and brisk, she enjoys fulfilling her chores and can turn any duty into a good time if she adds a light-hearted bit of fun to it, even when she's working alone. Born with a good perception of fun, determination and loyalty, Sunpool does her best to carry out her day-to-day activities with a little pride, amusement, and resolve. ❝''Ugh. This sucks.❞ —''Sunpaw ➴ Neutral Not more than once has Sunpool's laidback mindset made her appear indifferent or even apathetic toward serious issues and her own problems. She always opts to make light of herself and talk humorously around an unpleasant topic rather than deal with it head-on, which leads her to act in a rather uncaring, almost insensitive manner. Just as well, Sunpool has scarcely no difficulty when it comes to lying; mainly white-lies, of course, however she has pulled off a few somewhat serious falsehoods in her past. With a broader view and judgement upon the world around her, she personally doesn't care too much for the concept of borders. Sunpool does have a well-off sense of pride for her own Clan's individuality, yes, however she wouldn't pass up the opportunity for making new acquaintances, even if that meant crossing the territorial lines. This doesn't happen too often; as she has learned quite severely what the consequences may be for entering another Clan's territory, but once in a blue moon she might just take a trot a few tail-lengths across the border and hop back onto her side. A smidgen sarcastic, stubborn and a little proud, Sunpool is usually not afraid of speaking up and is keen to clearly voice her opinion when she feels her view is important. Most of the time she can keep a level head, however she's had her fair share of arguments break out due to her outspoken attitude. Quirks? Flaws? Perhaps. but Sunpool does try to keep herself in check. Most of the time. ❝''Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine?❞ —''Cloudwater to Sunpaw, Sunpool's Former Mentor Negative ➴ Sunpool likes to put herself in the middle of the fray and leap straight into action no matter what the scenario or consequences might be. Her reckless thirst for excitement and/or adventure may cause her to make rather impulsive choices and appear heedless to those around her. She shares the same hastiness when it comes to speaking and, in the heat of the moment, may say a few things that she'll later regret. She has no problem telling anyone off no matter how superior of a rank they may be to her, and this outwardly unafraid attitude has guided Sunpool to appear disrespectfully bold. She shows little forethought for what her words or actions might bring upon herself or others, and even when she's consequently disciplined for her precipitous tendencies Sunpool can seem infuriatingly apathetic toward it. Her spirit is unwavering in its headstrong nature, and while Sunpool can easily allow most things to slide right off her back, she'll sometimes purposefully make herself seem indifferent just to annoy others. Her careless nature extends itself toward her as well. While Sunpool doesn't exactly disregard her physical or mental health, she doesn't exactly attend to it either. Plagued by the somewhat constant need to keep busy and interact with her friends, she can leave herself feeling emotionally and/or physically exhausted; and may push herself more forward yet. When she has those rare moments of quiet solitude, she'll either feel peaceful and take a deep breath to steady herself, or feel achingly tired and/or agitated. When Sunpool finds herself in an emotional rut, it may take her days to pull herself back out. In that time, she can appear uncharacteristically snide and pessimistic and as such, she tries to distance herself from her Clanmates. She doesn't like to admit when she might need help or encouragement due to her willful demeanor, however she truly does need it when she's feeling down. But as always, Sunpool has a strong, seldomly shaken spirit, and once she's back in good mindset, she'll always be there to try put a grin on the faces of her Clanmates. ❝''You bet your whiskers I am. But I do have my moments, though.❞ —''Sunpaw, in Response to Cloudwater R E L A T I O N S | style="width:50%" | |} P A S T Youth wip Adulthood wip G A L L E R Y SunpoolFullbodyResized.png|Fullbody Sunpool Pixel Icon-0.png|Pixel Headshot Sunpool Fullbody Pixel.png|Pixel Fullbody Sunpool IRL Image.jpg|IRL C R E D I T S ➴ Credit to on deviantART for their Credit to on deviantART for their